


Erotyczne fantazje 148

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 148

Nie tracąc czasu, Ruby pchnęła Weiss na łóżko, obracając ją na brzuch i zdejmując jej majtki. Chwilę potem głośny jęk odbił się echem w całym pokoju, kiedy dziedziczka poczuła jak jej dziewczyna weszła w nią, wsadzając swój sztuczny członek w jej ciasną cipkę.

Zrobiła to zdecydowanym ruchem, żeby później chwycić włosy dziedziczki, zmuszając ją do uniesienia głowy wysoko, podczas gdy penetrowała ją szybkimi i głębokimi pchnięciami.

Chwilę potem, chwyciła Weiss za biodra i naparła na nią z całej siły, dochodząc w niej. Sztuczne nasienie wypełniło wnętrze kobiecości białowłosej łowczyni, a gdy Ruby wyciągnęła z niej swojego sztucznego członka, biała substancja zaczęła wylewać się na zewnątrz.


End file.
